Un Cachorro Empapado
by Haima Yagami
Summary: Una tarde de Feria... pasteles... un cachorro disfrazado de un sexy gato de ajustados pantalones de cuero UU un ex faraón con ideas peculiares...SJ YamiYugi


**Un Cachorro Empapado**

**Por Haima Yagami**

**Na: un fic corto y loco, de esta pareja que me encanta… algo un tanto divertido para poder seguir con mis fics más trágicos **

**- hermano  
Ignoró aquella vocecita mientras continuaba tecleando en su computadora portátil sin despegar la vista de la pantalla  
- hermano TT  
No, no iba a caer en sus jueguitos ni chantajes emocionales  
-her-ma-no  
La voz sonó un tanto molesta… pero le ignoró  
- hermano!  
- Diablos Mokuba que es lo que quieres!  
El joven muchacho simplemente sonrió ante su gran logro… llamar la atención de su hermano mayor un sábado por la tarde de un día cálido y soleado, que prácticamente espantaba al mayor de los Kaiba, ya que, se encerraba en su despacho a trabajar UU que molesto…  
- te decía que Yugi y sus amigos han organizado una feria en beneficencia para un orfanato y hemos sido invitados  
Kaiba lo miró de manera fría y optó por guardarse los nada gratos comentarios… pero a él que diablos le interesaba que ese montón de mediocres hiciera para intentar ganarse el maldito o bendito, bueno sea lo que sea, cielo! Se tranquilizó… al fin y al cabo su hermanito no tenía la culpa de tener un corazón tan grande sordo y ciego que acogía a ese montón de estúpidos  
- y?  
- nos han invitado! Seto hace más de dos años que no les ves, no crees que podrías hacer este esfuerzo por mí!  
- No  
- Pero  
- No  
- Los niños necesitan de ese dinero!**

**No señores… él, un joven y exitoso empresario, el más exitoso de todo su país, no iba a rebajarse a caer presa de los chantajes emocionales de su hermanito menor, no, claro que no! Era un tranquilo día sábado, tenía trabajo que realizar, tenía todo ya planeado y no iba a dejar que los ojitos de cachorro abandonado que ahora su hermano le estaba colocando lo convenciera… claro, era el CEO, era él, Seto Kaiba y la respuesta era un simple y llano NO!  
**

**  
- ya verás que será divertido Seto, a demás no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos…  
La sonrisa de Mokuba fue cegadora… mientras miraba con alegría las cercanías a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi …  
Kaiba no dijo nada, simplemente bufó, mientras encendía su celular….bueno, está bien tenía que aceptar que existía una persona en el mundo capaz de hacer doblegar su voluntad… pero eso si, era solamente una persona!  
…..  
Simplemente aburrido… Kaiba no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que incluso el mismo Mokuba se estaba aburriendo… cuando llegaron, los preparativos para la dichosa feria estaban casi terminados, el lugar ya se atestaba de mocosos corriendo por todos lados, mientras que la amiguita del enano, la tal Tea, no dejaba de hablar y hablar junto a su hermanito… los demás se encontraban ocupados en sus respectivas tareas, mientras Kaiba, unos pasos alejado de su hermano, ampliaba su sonrisa al ver lo aburrido que se encontraba el pobre de Mokuba…. Eso le pasaba por arruinar su calido cómodo y entretenido día sábado… sí entretenido, que para él el trabajo era todo un gusto!… y no le miren feo que es verdad uu  
- Kaiba…  
**

**Aquella conocida voz le descolocó, pero solamente por unos segundos, porque frente a él, a unos 15 metros, el enano ayudaba con la decoración de uno de los puestos de la feria, pero a sus espaldas, escuchaba la voz de quien debería estar no junto al enano, sino dentro del enano, literalmente… sin pensar mal, claro!...**

**Volteó y se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que Atemu… Yami, en su estúpida gloria y majestad…  
- tú  
- si, yo…  
- que diablos!  
En eso interrumpió Mokuba encontrando en la situación la mejor forma de separarse de Tea:  
- no te lo había dicho! Seto, hace unos meses Yami logró materializarse fuera del  
- si, ya lo veo  
- y tu Kaiba, como has estado?  
- Bien  
- Nada en especial  
- Si vas a venir con tus cuentos de hechiceros, Reencarnaciones y toda esa parafernalia, no, lo siento pero no ha habido nada de eso  
- Está bien, no te pongas así, solamente preguntaba…  
- Yami! La voz del otro enano, mientras movía los brazos les distrajo…  
- Ven a ayudar patán! Reclamó Yugi, mientras Atemu se apresuraba a acercarse donde estaba su media naranja…  
Kaiba rodó los ojos… en fin…**

**- hermano, por que no caminamos un poco…  
- como quieras**

**Seto caminó junto a Mokuba, guardándose el comentario irónico de "quieres arrancar de ella mientras se encuentra distraída.." no sería tan cruel, además ella podría notarlo….**

**Ya se podía escuchar música, gritos y risas en distintas direcciones, aquello, para ser organizado por ese montón de inútiles, no era tan pequeño y ya se atestaba de público…pensó críticamente Kaiba…Y este, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaba al escuchar cierto timbre de voz… dio unos pasos más, mientras Mokuba frente a él, se adelantaba… risas, ese tono de voz, que acompañaba a un montón de palabras de burlas….**

**  
Un puesto cercano… que consistía en una simple pared de cartón en la cual se podían distinguir tres caras de personas, y personas vivas, mientras a 12 metros de ellos, unos mocosos entre 7 y 14 años intentaban llenar las caras de crema, más específicamente, arrojarles pasteles de crema…  
- Wheeler… fue el murmullo de Kaiba, mientras una enorme y cruel sonrisa se formaba en su rostro… el aludido no podía percatarse de su presencia, estaba, más bien su cabeza, a escasos 30 cm. del suelo…**

**  
- buuuuuuuuu no pueden!  
- Ya verás! Le replicaba al rubio un mocoso de 9 años mientras intentaba darle en la cara… las otras dos caras pertenecían a Tristan y a Bakura, que con cara de niñitos buenos no llamaban la atención del público… público que no podía acercarse porque una rejilla lo impedía, haciéndoles mantener la distancia reglamentarias para cada tiro de pastel…**

**Mokuba se echó a reír mientras miraba la escena, y más aun cuando vio a su hermano acercarse a quien vendía los turnos para el divertido y pegajoso juego  
Y Kaiba sin ignorar el malestar que le provocó tener que dirigirle la palabra a esa… porque nada mas ni nada menos que Mai Valentine era la encargada de vender los turnos, se hizo de exactamente 7 turnos… Mokuba compró otros tres…  
Y Joey seguía sacando la lengua y riendo, porque ninguno de los tiros daba en el blanco, léase, su cara… bueno al fin y al cabo la idea descabellada de su amigo Yami, que le costó estar arrodillado con su cabeza en esa pared de cartón, no estaba resultando tan mal, aunque las esposas que lo mantenían atrapado a la pared, ya que, no les fue muy fácil colocarlo ahí, no le hacían mucha gracia… pero es que le habían engañado!… le preguntaron si quería comer pastel en la feria, y él dijo que sí, y luego resultó que tenía que estar ahí en esa estúpida posición por largos 45 minutos… era una locura!… sin contar con que los pasteles habían sido cocinados por Mai... lo que lo hacía una doble locura!…**

**Kaiba esperó que tres muchachos terminaran sus fallidos intentos contra el rubio, para tomar su ubicación… al final, al parecer Mokuba tenía razón y sería una tarde divertida….  
Joey abrió grande sus ojos e intentó mirar hacia arriba... vio unos zapatos caros e impecables… unos pantalones negros y de perfecto corte, mas las puntas de lo que parecía un largo abrigo… solamente conocía a una persona que gustaba de usar ese tipo de vestimenta… pero… no alcanzó a procesar su información cuando un pastel le dio simplemente de lleno en el rostro….  
- diablos!  
- Eso pasa- habló una exasperante voz para Joey- por burlarte de los niños… y Seto terminó por agacharse para permitirle a Joey ver quien era el culpable de su primer pastel en pleno rostro  
- Kaiba!  
- Perro…  
Y antes de que Joey pudiese insultarlo otro pastel le cayó de lleno en el rostro…  
- Mai por qué le vendiste turnos a este! No…. Otro pastel… ahora Joey escupía…  
- sabe horrible! Otro pastel… pero ahora fue Mai quien lo arrojó…  
- esto no es justo.. Yu- otro pastel  
- bas- otro pastel  
- tante- y otro… y mientras Kaiba hacía el mínimo esfuerzo para encestar pastel tras pastel sobre el rostro de Joey, los mocosos a su alrededor le hacían barra y contaban cada acierto…  
- 9!  
Joey optó por cerrar la boca  
-10!  
Mai notó que ya no le quedaban talonarios para vender más turnos  
-11!  
Tristán rogó porque Kaiba no notara su presencia  
- 12!  
Pero el CEO estaba demasiado entretenido como para desperdiciar sus turnos en otras personas  
-13!  
Mokuba estaba impaciente por probar su puntería  
-14!  
Y Joey sentía que se estaba intoxicando con crema de mala calidad  
- 15!**

**Al final el pobre rubio recibió 23 pasteles, de los cuales tres fueron obra de Mokuba, uno de un chico del público, otro de Mai y el resto del odioso empresario….**

**- Saquéenme de aquí! Chilló Joey al ver a Kaiba dirigirse nuevamente hacia Mai para comprar más turnos, es que necesitaba un poco de ejercicio…jajajaja…**

**Yugi se apresuró a soltar a su amigo, su turno ya había terminado, pero sin poder evitarlo se encontró apresado a la pared mientras su cabeza salía por el orificio… Joey se había vengado  
- Pero…  
- nada de pero querido amigo, piensa en los chicos del orfanato  
-pero  
- jajajaja… adiós… Joey metió la cabeza en un tarro con agua para sacarse la crema de pastel y se fue a tomar el lugar de Mai, mientras esta tomaba el lugar de Bakura y Tea el lugar de Tristan…**

**Finalmente Kaiba optó por que ya había sido suficiente de pasteles voladores y cedió sus turnos a su hermano, quien encontró bastante interesante probar puntería a base de pasteles y de la cabeza de Tea … Joey ahora hacía de anunciador atrayendo público…**

**Mokuba optó con que 5 pasteles era suficiente y para alivio de Tea decidió encaminarse hacia unos puestos de bebidas…  
Yami optó por que no todos los días se tenía a un Yugi esposado y expuesto para pasteles voladores, por lo que le compró tres turnos a Joey, quien ya se había desquitado con Mai siendo el primero en bañarla con su "deliciosa" crema…. Y así, mientras los hermanos Kaiba se dirigían a tomar unos refrescos… Yugi miraba con cara de "soy un niño bueno pero me las voy a cobras YAMI!" al ex faraón… Mai maldecía a unos mocosos que hacían uno y otro intento en darle de lleno a su cara…y Joey arrancaba de un grupo de niños que no querían entender que él ya no era el blanco de los pasteles…**

**Como resultado… el puesto de los pasteles cerró más temprano de lo previsto… Yami a pesar de no haber trabajado como blanco, lucía una bella peluca de crema pastelera, obra de Yugi… Mai pateaba a Tristan que tuvo la ocurrencia de reírse de su estado pastelero... Y Joey miraba con tristeza toda su ropa manchada…**

**Mokuba y Seto, ya lejos del puesto de los pasteles, tomaban unos refrescos… Mokuba sonrió al pensar que le había prometido a su hermano que estarían solamente dos horas, las cuales ya habían pasado, pero su hermano al parecer ignoraba… bueno tenía que reconocer que ambos se estaban divirtiendo…  
Pasaron 15 minutos en que los hermanos sentados en una de las mesas que disponían los puestos de refrescos y comidas, charlaron amenamente como hace bastante tiempo no lo hacían, hasta que vieron a Joey pasar corriendo en frente a ellos, mientras Tristan y Tea le perseguían… Kaiba bufó... todos ya tenían 20 años! No podían comportarse de forma madura?.. y claro, lo decía quien cuan niño de 7 años había estado lanzando y lanzando pasteles al pobre rubio, quien había sido capturado por sus perseguidores y volvía cabeza gacha en medio de los dos captores…**

**10 minutos más tarde, una nueva música se unió a los ruidos del lugar, mientras un grupo de muchachos corría hacia otro grupo de chicos, para cuchichear entre si y luego dirigirse todos al lugar de donde venía el primer grupo… luego un grupo de muchachitas hacía exactamente lo mismo con otro grupo de muchachas, mientras Seto y Mokuba veían con asombro como a la distancia de ellos un nuevo local volvía a atestarse de público… bueno la curiosidad es más fuerte, por lo que los hermanos sin intercambiar palabras decidieron ir a revisar que era lo que atraía la atención de tantos…**

**Y Seto tuvo que tragar en seco, mientras sentía como nuevamente los vellos de su nuca se erizaban…. Frente a él, tras el montón de personas, una figura envestida de negro se balaceaba en un columpio de asiento de madera de unos 60 por 50 cm. afirmado por largas cadenas… abajo, una especie de estanque rectangular de plástico transparente, de un metro con 90 de profundidad (decía en letras rojas a un costado) lleno de agua se mostraba curioso…**

**  
Joey vestido con un ajustado pantalón de cuero negro, mostrando la perfecta anatomía de sus partes bajas, léase, trasero, del cual surgía una peluda y graciosa cola que por los movimientos que hacía a cada movimiento de su dueño parecía propia … cola larga y peluda… más una polera negra ajustada que delineaba perfectamente su figura… acompañado el conjunto de unas orejas de gato, peludas como la cola y afirmadas por un cintillo en su cabeza… con esa facha Joey se balanceaba en el columpio, se balanceaba de pie, mientras jalaba con los dientes un hilito que movía de lado a lado un circulo de madera que poseía un punto rojo en el centro, es decir el blanco a golpear … cabe mencionar que su disfraz de gato se complementaba con el maquillaje en su rostro y la naricita falsa de gato que junto a los bigotes (dibujados) le hacían completar la impresión de gato que debía mostrar a su público…**

**- deja de lucirte Joey o vas a romper el columpio! Habló Tristan mientras amenazaba con jalar de una palanca que daría como resultado un gato mojado…  
Joey detuvo su Show optando por agacharse, quedando en pose de gato, con el hilito aun entre los dientes…**

**  
Lo que nuestro querido Kaiba (bueno no querido por todos, pero de todas maneras alguien lo debe querer en aquel lugar, ha verdad Mokuba!) veía, era el resultado de una nueva idea de puesto de feria del ex faraón, que consistía en lanzar pelotitas de género (rellenas de algodón, cartón y arena) que dieran en el blanco escurridizo, que Joey manejaba con sus dientes, para botar al hombre gato en el estanque rectangular repleto de agua (de color rosa y con olor a frutilla)… al momento, nadie había logrado la hazaña, y la cola de clientes para comprar turnos, que consistían en tres pelotitas, se hacía cada vez más grande…  
Kaiba recuperó la calma… y cuando su hermano volteó para proponerle hacer la cola de la compra de turnos, notó como su hermano cuan rostro impasible ya se encontraba en ella…  
-jijijiji sonrió Mokuba, aun había en que entretenerse…**

**Joey se reía ignorante nuevamente que el CEO ya se acercaba… el rubio le lanzaba besos a las muchachas que gritaban cada vez que alguien intentaba dar en el blanco, pero que él evitaba moviendo muy acertadamente el mismo…  
Pasaron largos 10 minutos de fallidos intentos, hasta que un chiquillo de 7 años, con carita de niño bueno y que dijo que el gato era muy lindo como para mojarlo, terminó por dar en el blanco, haciendo que el mecanismo (otra invención de Yami) se echara a funcionar y el asiento del columpio se separara en dos mientras el hombre gato, entre sorprendido y asustado, terminara sumergido en el estanque…  
Hubo silencio**

**  
Luego un montón de carcajadas llenó el lugar…**

**Joey subía nuevamente al columpio trepando por una especie de escalerita que poseía el estanque….. pensando que en definitiva, el ex faraón le debía más que una! No que había un 5 porciento de posibilidades de caer al agua! No que el agua estaría tibia, no que la distancia sería de 30 metros para arrojar las pelotitas, y él no veía mas de 15!  
Iba a gritarle a Yami cuando la figura parada frente a él le espantó, haciéndole que casi volviera a caer del columpio…**

**Bakura estaba en su faceta oscura por lo que no paraba de reír… mientras el mismo grupo que alentara a Kaiba en el puesto de pasteles, se colocaba tras él dispuesto a volver a contar…**

**Kaiba ignoró el cosquilleo en su estómago al ver aquella figura empapada, con los pantalones de cuero perfectamente pegados a la piel… la polera en iguales condiciones, dejando apreciar a su buena vista un par de pequeños pezones que por el frío del agua se encontraban perfectamente delineados por las empapadas prendas… no, ignoró el cosquilleo.. apuntó y tiró la pelotita….**

**La cual dio de lleno en el rostro de Joey**

**  
- jajajajaja no puedes! Replicó este, haciendo a Kaiba ladear la cabeza con una leve sonrisa:  
- era el lugar exacto donde escogí lanzar  
- que, pues vamos, inténtalo!**

**El CEO no contestó, simplemente arrojó la segunda bola, mientras Joey movía ahora con ayuda de sus manos el cordelito para alejar el blanco… pero fue demasiado lento… el mecanismo nuevamente se echó a andar haciendo al rubio caer de trasero al estanque…  
- Jajajajaja  
Una serie de risas estallaron entorno al lugar, mientras Joey surgía molesto refunfuñando maldiciones contra el supuesto 5 porciento y el idiota de Kaiba!  
Y apenas se sentó en el columpió volvió a caer… surgiendo veloz parándose sobre el columpio y reclamándole al joven empresario  
- no es justo! No estaba preparado!  
- Pues se mas rápido  
- Yami!  
PUCH!  
Una nueva caída…  
Joey esta vez flotó en el agua mientras gritaba que las reglas no eran así, que si le botaba tenía que venir la siguiente persona!  
- Compré 15 turnos… contestó tranquilamente Kaiba mientras esperaba a que Joey tomara ubicación…  
El grupo de chicos que contara la vez anterior, comenzaron con su tarea….  
- 1!  
Joey tragó de esa fría agua "tibia"  
- 2!  
Kaiba soltó una de sus risitas maniacas  
- 3!  
Joey planeó la mejor de las torturas para con el ex faraón  
- 4!  
Kaiba quedó mirando sorprendido la pelotita que aun no lanzaba… junto a él, Mokuba sonreía  
- es que estaba cansado de esperar mi turno  
- 5!  
Kaiba había recuperado su turno  
-6!  
Bakura seguía riendo…  
-7!  
Yami pensaba en lo bien que se veía Joey todo empapado y vestido con esos trajes…  
- 8!  
Yami lucía un leve moretón en su ojo derecho producto de un acertado golpe de cierto amigo de Joey que vio y entendió la miradita del ex faraón para con el rubio  
-9!  
Mai decidía comprar ella también turnos para ahogar al hombre gato  
-10!  
-?  
Signos de interrogación, el hombre gato no había surgido de entre el agua rosa…  
Kaiba bufó… no podía haberse ahogado, no, porque no se le veía en el estanque…**

**-Seto… **

**Kaiba volteó hacia la voz de su hermano, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar… una figura completamente empapada simplemente le saltó encima…  
Sus largas piernas se asieron a su cintura, mientras pasaba sus mojados brazos por sobre el cuello de un sorprendido y paralizado empresario, para luego refregarse sin ningún tipo de reparo y pudor, como buen gato, contra el amplio y bien formado cuerpo del CEO  
Joey se refregó cual felino contra el cuerpo de Kaiba, haciéndole a este casi caer al piso, mientras paseaba sus húmedas y frías manos por el lugar que encontrara… claro, estaba todo frío y mojado, así que se iba a dar el gusto de mojar a ese idiota e impregnar sus ropas de ese molesto olor a frutilla que lo tenía casi intoxicado!**

**Kaiba ante los "OH!" del público, reaccionó, aunque cierta parte de su anatomía ya lo había hecho. Le iba a empujar con las manos que lo sostenía desde la cintura, porque sin saber como ni cuando Kaiba se encontró sosteniendo a Joey de su pequeña cintura…  
Diablos! Se dijo mentalmente el CEO, pero no fue necesario empujar a Joey lejos de él, porque el hombre gato de un brinco se había salido de su cuerpo:  
- para que huelas igual de frutilla que yo y veas lo agradable que es estar empapado!  
Kaiba en menos de dos segundos había abrochado su abrigo ocultando bien aquello que no debía ser visto!  
- Joey! Exclamó Yugi:  
- No crees que eres muy joven para morir!  
- Jajajaja… no y ahora te toca a ti hacer de gato!  
- El disfraz no me queda! Replicó asustado Yugi, retrocediendo unos pasos ante la mirada asesina de Joey, pero que cambió al recordar algo  
- No te preocupes de seguro a Yami le caerá…**

**Aludido que no se veía por ningún lado…**

**Finalmente a quien le tocó subirse al columpió fue a Mai, por petición del público masculino, mientras Joey se cambiaba de ropas en los baños del lugar y los hermanos Kaiba sentados en la misma mesa donde anteriormente tomaran refrescos, conversaban, bueno realmente Mokuba hablaba, y Seto solamente gruñía… cosas como "estúpido perro", "te encerraré en una perrera", "te voy a dar de correazos", "te amarraré a mi cama"  
- que decías Seto?**

**Ante el último gruñido que fue medianamente escuchado por Mokuba, Seto hizo algo simple y llanamente increíble:   
Se sonrojó  
- es un perro estúpido!  
- Vamos hermano, es justo, a demás ni te mojó tanto la ropa, es verdad que hueles a frutilla, pero no es para tanto  
- Ggggggggg  
- Bueno como te iba contando… Yugi estudia historia y pretende seguir los pasos de su abuelo, Yami se dedica al duelo de cartas, Tea estudia teatro, Tristan programación y Joey publicidad… interesante no?  
- Si Mokuba, muy interesante la vida de ese montón de ineptos  
- Aa lo olvidaba, Duke ha tomado una carrera de economía, al igual que tu, hermano  
- Grrrrrrrrrr Seto volvió a gruñir al recordar haber encontrado en mas de una de sus clases al estrambótico ese  
- Entonces  
- Mokuba  
- Si?  
- Cállate por favor hermanito  
- Aaa, hem, claro Seto… Mokuba sonrió, para luego dejar a su hermano y acercarse a Yugi y Yami que sacaban cuentas de sus dichosos puestos…y las cuentas eran bastante generosas…**

**- ves Yugi mis ideas han ido en gran beneficio para el orfanato  
- sí, pero no crees que se nos ha pasado la mano con Joey, Yami  
- ha sido divertido- acotó Mokuba  
- mm es verdad- habló pensativo el ex faraón- aunque aun no logro recordar si el puesto de hombre gato lo usaban en las ferias de entretención o en las secciones de tortura del antiguo Egipto…  
Yugi se atoró con la bebida, mientras Yami esquivaba muy diestramente un buen golpe venido de un muy molesto y aun con todo el cuerpo frío, Joey... quien había aparecido prácticamente de la nada…  
- COMO QUE EN LA SECCIÓN DE TORTURA FARAÓN DEMENTE!  
- Jajajaja  
- Y tú no te rías Mokuba!  
- No le grites a mi hermano, Perro!  
- No me dirijas la palabra idiota!  
Yami logró salir librado y retirarse muy tranquilamente del lugar gracias a la nueva y últimamente no muy vista discusión entre Joey y Kaiba, mientras Mokuba compraba otra gaseosa y Yugi intentaba calmar los ánimos  
- Imbécil!  
- ricachón amargado!  
- perro estúpido!  
- idiota!  
Kaiba ya estaba pensado en tomar en vilo a ese tonto y tirarlo de cabeza al dichoso estanque cuando la aparición de un cuarto en escena acalló de inmediato a Joey  
- hola… fue la simple palabra que se dejó oír entre los presentes…  
Kaiba vio con asombro como el rubio idiota (para él) se sonrojaba y le ignoraba rotundamente  
- Duke!  
- Me perdí de algo?... habló tranquilamente el aludido, mientas sonreía amablemente y daba un paso hacia su costado dejando al descubierto a nada más ni nada menos que Serenity  
- Hermana!  
- Hola!  
- Un momento- habló enseguida Joey borrando su naciente sonrisa- QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACEN UDS DOS LLEGANDO JUNTOS!  
- Tranquilo cachorro- ante el apelativo de Duke Kaiba gruñó- la encontré en la entrada no seas tan celoso  
- Eso espero he… bueno Tristan está en el puesto de pasteles hermanita, te llevó con él?  
- Bueno…  
Serenity saludó amable a Mokuba y a Kaiba con una inclinación de cabeza, para luego saludar efusiva a Yugi y marcharse junto a Joey y Duke al dichoso puesto donde la esperaba su actual novio  
Kaiba volvió a tomar asiento en el lugar que ya habían tomado como exclusivo de los Kaiba, es más, los guardaespaldas que muy discretamente les seguían los pasos a los hermanos se encargaban que nadie se sentara en dicho lugar…  
Mokuba se acercó con su cuarto refresco de la noche:  
- había olvidado contarte hermano! Serenity es la novia de Tristan  
- Mokuba  
- Yugi tiene una relación muy estrecha con Yami  
- Mokuba no me interesa- el aludido le ignoró  
- Y Mai se va a casar con un multimillonario  
- Te dije que  
- está bien está bien…  
En una par de puestos mas adelante de donde se encontraban los hermanos Kaiba, Yugi tomó asiento, para hacer un movimiento de sus manos llamado a su querido Yami  
- no te preocupes llegó Duke, Joey se va a comportar…**

**No es que a Seto Kaiba, el gran Seto Kaiba, gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas y más aun le interesara lo que ese par pudiese estar tratando, pero la distancia era corta y bueno ya se estaba aburriendo…  
Pero dejó de mirar al par llamativo porque el perro rubio se acercaba con Duke a su costado, vale mencionar que el estrambótico empresario, exitoso, pero que no estaba al nivel de Kaiba (según Kaiba) tenía su mano derecha sin ningún reparo sobre la cintura de Joey, pero como Kaiba miraba muy concentrado su refresco no lo notó….  
Pero si notó el abrazo que le dio Duke al rubio cuando este tomó asiento junto a sus dos amigos, El rubio se sentó y Duke inclinándose tras él abrazó su cintura metiendo un juego de llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón de tela que Joey llevaba… no es que Kaiba estuviese interesado en aquello, por él, que el perro hiciera lo que le diera en gana, lo que pasa era que estaban muy cerca, no piensen mal, solamente estaban muy cerca**

**  
- te duele el cuello hermano?**

**  
Preguntó divertido Mokuba al ver a su hermano inclinado para poder apreciar mejor que era lo que Duke metía en el bolsillo de Joey  
El CEO se incorporó inmediatamente gruñendo una respuesta como: algo de tortícolis nada de cuidado…**

**  
Pero lo siguiente que distrajo a los hermanos, fue un gritito de dolor soltado por Duke, mientras se acariciaba el estómago, donde Joey había enterrado su codo derecho  
Seto sonrió leve, y Mokuba recordó algo:  
- aaa, se me olvidó decirte que Joey y Duke son pareja  
- te he dicho que no QUE!  
**

**La exclamación de Kaiba le costó que incluso los aludidos le miraran, para luego Duke sentarse junto a Joey y robarle un ligero y rápido beso en los labios…**

**Kaiba ya había visto suficiente, más aquella acción le recordó a su último año de preparatoria, más específicamente a la última semana, donde encontrara a ese par besándose en una aula vacía, más bien fue Duke quien besaba, Joey estaba paralizado, y cuando el rubio notó la presencia de Kaiba, de un empujón de sacó a Deblin de encima y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar… mientras Duke se quedaba con cara de rechazado y Kaiba se burlaba mentalmente de ese par de idiotas! (si claro, te burlabas, como tu digas Seto, su conciencia habló molesta, con esa voz tan parecida a la de su hermano).  
**

**Finalmente el CEO optó por largarse, se paró rápido y se encaminó a la salida de aquel lugar, mientras Mokuba seguía sus pasos  
**

**- hermano!  
- …….  
- Por qué nos vamos, la estábamos pasando muy bien y  
- Si gustas te quedas, pero yo me marcho  
- Pero  
- …  
- es por ellos dos, te dan asco?  
**

**Kaiba paró su caminar haciendo a Mokuba chocar contra su espalda:  
- no tiene nada que ver con ese par, por mí que hagan lo que les de la regalada gana… misteriosamente Kaiba no gritó las palabras, sino las soltó con una gran indiferencia…  
- entonces quedémosnos un rato más…  
**

**Kaiba iba a contestar aquello cuando escuchó un fuerte, sonoro y molesto NO! Que le erizo los vellos de la nuca  
**

**- pero piensa en los niños Joey! Hablaba efusivo Yami  
- que lo siga haciendo Mai!  
- Ya se aburrió  
- Que lo haga entonces Tristan  
- No sabemos donde se metió  
- Entonces NO! Suelta Duke, Suéltame! El aludido lo había tomado en vilo y sin ningún esfuerzo se lo echó al hombro, mientras Joey pateaba y gritaba que eran unos abusadores, que aquel puesto era para torturar en el antiguo Egipto, que Yami era un demente que Mai tenía mejores dotes para sumergirse en el agua que él y que dejaría a Duke una semana sin mmhmm Duke le tapó la boca ante este último grito de Joey…  
**

**- Vamos mi amor, vine exclusivamente a verte usar esos pantalones de cuero y tenerte todo mojadito, así que vas a subir auch! Joey le había mordido la palma de la mano: YA ME METIERON A ESA MAQUINA DE TORTURA!  
**

**- Cobarde… siseó Kaiba pasando junto a él… Y Joey se soltó del agarré de Duke, haciendo que este casi se cayera, para luego enfrentar al CEO:  
**

**- A MI NADIE ME DICE COBARDE RICACHÓN ENGREÍDO LO VOY A HACER NO PORQUE TU ME INTIMIDAS, SINO POR TODOS LOS NIÑOS!  
**

**- Lo que digas….  
**

**Y a Seto ya se le habían olvidados los deseos de dejar el lugar…Mokuba ya compraba turnos en el puesto del hombre gato**

**- tenemos un problema… habló Tea cuando vio a Yugi y Yami llegar con Joey  
**

**- que problema Tea, preguntó batiendo las pestañas Yugi haciendo a Yami gruñir, su pequeño amorcito sabía que detestaba cuando se ponía así de cursi con Tea  
**

**La aludida se sonrojó, para al ver la mirada asesina de Yami y saber que podía ser la próxima victima de uno de los puestos de feria de ocurrencia del ex faraón, apresurarse a contestar:  
- el traje de gato está completamente mojado, además lo acabo de meter en la lavadora, así que se está lavando  
- bien, habló Joey- no podremos hacer el numerito y… por qué se sonríen así  
- tu pantalón es negro – dijo con una leve sonrisa Yami  
-y?  
- tu polera blanca – acotó Yugi  
- Y!  
- aun queda pintura – apoyó Tea  
- serías un gato bicolor! Dijeron los tres "amigos" del rubio con una expresión en el rostro que a Joey le pareció sicótica  
- no! SUELTENME!**

**Finalmente el hombre gato hizo su aparición… con una polera blanca perfectamente ajustada a su figura, más un pantalón que le delineaba casi tan bien las piernas como el pantalón de cuero, su rostro llevaba la pintura de gato, la naricita postiza y en la cabeza tenía en cintillo con las dos orejas peludas... a falta de cola le pusieron una de un traje de conejo que pronto alguno de los integrantes del grupo de amigos de Yugi tendría que usar…  
**

**Cuando apareció soltando maldiciones, (contra un ex faraón demente, una "amiga" despiadada, un "amigo" traidor y un novio abusador), El público ya estaba dispuesto para el espectáculo, Mai lucía ropa seca y limpia, que a Tea le pareció que se había quedado por mucho tiempo en la secadora, porque era más corta que la anterior, pero en fin, aquello atraía público….   
**

**Finalmente Joey trepó por fuera del estanque, y se sentó en el columpio con cara de "Tírame al agua y juro que te mato, sin importarme la edad que tengas"… pero el primer cliente era una linda niñita de 7 años que le sonrió dulce, haciendo al Rubio devolverle la sonrisa… al final, comenzó a mover el blanco sin permitir que ninguno de los niños que intentaban botarlo al agua lograran su cometido…  
**

**Duke miraba divertido, pensando que a falta de los pantalones de cuerpo aquellos tampoco estaban nada de mal, aunque era una lástima que aun no cayera en el estanque su apetitoso novio…  
**

**Kaiba para su desgracia tuvo que pasar junto a Duke, ya se acercaba su turno y debía tomar ubicación, Mokuba jugaba con las pelotitas de su turno, mientras caminaba tras Kaiba..  
**

**-mmm debe ser muy aburrida tu vida no?... dejó escapar Duke con una retorcida sonrisa, que hizo a Kaiba parar en seco, para soltar todas las pelotitas que llevaba en una canasta que Tea le diera, y Tomar del cuello de la polera al idiota de Deblin!  
**

**- mira bien empresario de quinta, vuelve a fastidiarme y te dejo sin  
**

**- SUELTALO! El hombre gato se había parado en su lugar mientras hablaba fiero hacia la dirección del par de jóvenes empresarios… pero para desgracia de Joey, Kaiba ni siquiera le miró, pero quien tenía su turno para lanzar, un chico de 10 años, aprovechó de su distracción y dio de lleno en el blanco… como resultado…**

**Kaiba arrojó lejos a Duke que cayó de trasero al suelo, pero para pararse veloz y tomar una buena ubicación en el público que esperaba hasta con cámaras fotográficas en mano, la aparición del hombre rubio gato mojado…**

**- MALDITO DEBLÍN ES TU CULPA! Aulló Joey al salir del estanque para sorpresa de todos, claro, pensaba el rubio, por estar preocupado de él había descuidado el blanco!  
- Lo siento Joey! Contestó sonriendo Duke para luego guiñarle un ojo a un grupo de muchachas que le miraban sonrojadas… el blanco de madera del hombre gato rubio mojado, cayó de lleno en la cabeza de Duke…**

**Finalmente el juego tuvo que detenerse, para levantar del piso a un semi conciente Deblin y buscar un nuevo Blanco porque el actual se partió en dos…**

**Kaiba no pudo evitar soltar una de sus clásicas carcajadas que a Mokuba le parecían un tanto maniacas…**

**Luego de 10 minutos el juego fue reanudado, todos tomaron sus puestos, Deblin se alejó de cualquier grupo de muchachas, Yami hizo lo mismo al ver a Yugi con el blanco roto en la mano y un rostro de "es una gran idea para novios coquetos"….**

**Y así los turnos se fueron sucediendo… Mokuba tenía en sus manos el canasto de Seto quien seguía molesto y al parecer no pensaba participar, pero cuando era su turno y el clásico grupito de niños que le había estado animando cada vez que participaba en alguno de esos puestos se alistaba para contar las caídas de Joey, desistió finalmente de participar y le cedió su turno a una muchacha que tenía el número que iba después de él… es que ante el éxito del juego (o tortura, Yami aun no recordaba) tuvieron que dar numeritos para tener un correcto y justo orden de participación…  
**

**- jajajajajajaja la risa de Joey se oyó molesta en todo el lugar:  
**

**- como vez que ahora manejo el blanco yo!- prosiguió el rubio, parándose de un salto sobre el columpio- no te atreves a probar fuerzas conmigo!  
**

**Y era así, ahora el blanco, Joey lo sostenía con ambas manos…  
**

**Yami pensó que definitivamente Joey no sabía cuando debía mantener la boca cerrada, y sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando sin más… Joey ya se encontraba en el estanque, completamente sumergido….  
**

**Kaiba había tomado su posición…  
**

**- es trampa! Gritó el rubio para volver a pararse en el columpio luego de hacer una súper subida que dejó al descubierto su flexibilidad, sacó más de un OH! Y dio mas de una idea xxx para la cabeza xxx de Duke… sip, porque el Rubio se impulsó con todo su cuerpo aferrándose a las cadenas del columpio y tal cual como lo hace un trapecista subió a él, sus piernas sujetándole para quedar por un momento con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el columpio mientras el resto, cintura hacia arriba estaba semisumergido en el estanque… o sea, se subió al columpio sin necesidad de la escalerita del estanque dejando por un momento su traserito cubierto por ropas húmedas a deleite y visión de todos los presentes…  
**

**Y a Kaiba nuevamente se le erizaron los vellos de su nuca…  
**

**Pero Joey completamente ajeno al pequeño espectáculo no apto para menores que entregó (y gratis, gruñó Yami) apuntaba al CEO diciéndole que ahora si estaba preparado...**

**Intento numero 1:  
Como resultado Kaiba gruñó, Joey soltó una risita y el grupo cuenta caídas al estanque abucheó al rubio**

**Intento numero 2:  
Joey cayó fuera del estanque… se balanceo en el columpió para burlarse de Kaiba y terminó sobre Tristan que se encontraba tras el estanque, provocando las risas de todos los presentes**

**Intento numero 3:  
El hombre gato rubio yacía en el fondo del estanque…  
Kaiba tenía una amplia y retorcida sonrisa en el rostro y se había escuchado el primer:  
-1!**

**Intento numero 4:  
- 2!**

**Intento numero 5:  
-3!**

**Intento numero 6:  
-4!**

**Intento numero 7:  
-5!  
Joey maldecía a todo el mundo**

**Intento numero 8:  
Yami recordaba que aquello era de las prácticas de tortura  
Joey lograba esquivar el lanzamiento de Kaiba**

**Intento numero 9:  
-9!  
Yami decidía que sus amigos, especialmente cierto rubio, no tenían porque enterarse de lo que acababa de recordar**

**Intento numero 10:  
-10!  
Mientras Joey no se ahogara todo estaría bien**

**Intento numero 11:  
-11!  
Aunque como iban, pronto quizás tendrían hombre gato rubio ahogado**

**Intento numero 12:  
-12!  
**

**Kaiba miró al rubio surgir ya sin fuerzas del estanque mientras se sentaba en el columpio pidiendo un poco de tiempo con un gesto de las manos….  
Y saben, tras el elegante abrigo, las costosas prendas de vestir, la coraza de hielo del CEO, había algo conocido como corazón, que ante el evidente cansancio de Joey se conmovió y permitió que el cachorro descansara por… 10 segundos**

**Intento numero 13:  
-13!**

**Intento numero 14:  
-14!**

**Intento numero 15:  
No se sabe si lo falló a propósito o no el CEO; pero lo sabido es que era su última bolita, aunque deberían ser 18, pero al parecer Mokuba tenía las faltantes…  
Finalmente el CEO se marchó de aquel puesto, Deblín compró el resto de turnos para que no se ahogara su novio, y Mokuba se entretuvo botando en dos ocasiones más al pobre Joey para luego repartir sus bolitas en un grupo de muchachitos.**

**- que pasa Seto? Preguntó un tanto preocupado Mokuba, a un Kaiba silencioso, que bebía un café amargo… eran ya las 20 hrs de un día de otoño y los hermanos Kaiba estaban en la dichosa feria desde las 17:00 hrs.  
**

**- Seto simplemente negó con la cabeza… y miró un tanto sorprendido el aparatito que su hermano tenía en las manos  
**

**- Me la dio Michel (uno de los guardaespaldas de los Kaiba)  
Mokuba tenía en sus manos una cámara fotográfica digital último modelo  
-  
Kaiba le ignoró… y decidió pararse y esta vez marcharse de ese lugar, ya estaba cansado y aun sus ropas olían a frutilla…  
**

**Pero entre el gentío del puesto del hombre gato rubio se pudo apreciar una figura difusa pasar corriendo veloz (sin importarle empujar al dichoso y cruel público) en dirección a donde se encontraban los hermanos Kaiba, más específicamente, uno en particular:  
Seto Kaiba, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar, nuevamente (o tal vez no quiso) y cayó al piso de espaldas con una agitada, húmeda y fría figura sobre él…**

**Nuevamente Joey se arrojó sobre el CEO, había creído que el empresario despiadado y maniaco que quería ahogarlo! Se había marchado y aunque se sentía cansado, cuando le vio, no pudo evitar echarse a correr para dejarlo todo lo húmedo y oliendo a frutillas que fuera posible!**

**Y si, las piernas de Joey nuevamente se encajaron en la cintura de Kaiba mientras este instintivamente lo tomaba de la cintura cayendo ambos al piso, que era de simple y común: tierra…. Y ahora el cachorro empapado no solo le bastaba haber botado al CEO sino descaradamente se refregaba contra él para luego sentarse sobre sus caderas y comenzar a estrujar sus ropas que no eran tan ajustadas como las anteriores…  
**

**Kaiba seguía en shock, y solamente reaccionó, cuando la mejilla fría de Joey estuvo sobre la suya, y unas manos heladas cuan hielo se metieron por bajo de su camisa… en menos de tres segundo el rubio se encontró de cara en el piso… con Kaiba sentado sobre sus caderas haciéndole una llave con uno de sus brazos…  
**

**- suelta! Me lo debes por tratar de ahogarme! Tu y Yami se confabularon para asesinarme!  
- No digas estupideces perro… habló suave Kaiba, cerca del oído del aludido, pero una molesta voz terminó con tan, hem, húmedo, frío y excitante? Al parecer sí, acto…  
**

**- Me engañas con este! Duke habló con un tono de burla y fingida tristeza mientras apuntaba a Kaiba ….quien se levantó rápidamente de sobre Joey y nuevamente en menos de tres segundos abrochó su abrigo…  
**

**Y Joey volteó en el piso, aun sin levantarse, mirando al par de jóvenes empresarios que estaban junto a él…  
**

**- no digas estupideces Duke que mi estómago es débil  
- si?... preguntó el CEO levantando una ceja: más quisieras tu no?  
**

**Joey le arrojó una patada desde su precaria posición que Kaiba esquivó sin más… pero antes que algún tipo de pelea se llevara a cabo, la risa de Mokuba interrumpió todo… el menor de los Kaiba tenía entre sus manos la cámara fotográfica y con una enorme sonrisa sacaba una nueva foto… Kaiba se acercó molesto a su hermano arrebatándole la cámara para retroceder el marcador de fotos sacadas y ver todas las que su hermano había sacado…  
**

**Kaiba no dijo nada, aunque su rostro pasó de púrpura hasta pálido acre, pero a paso veloz optó por salir de una vez de esa estúpida feria…**

**Joey se levantaba del piso con ayuda de Duke…**

**Y así fue como por fin Kaiba dejó aquel lugar, en el cual gastó mas dinero de lo pensado, cosa que no le importaba en los mas mínimo, aunque era de destacarse que estuvo por casi 4 horas, tomó más refrescos que de costumbre, se le erizó la piel y se sonrojo!... un gran día para: "Las cosas increíbles que pasan en la familia Kaiba"…un especie de diario de vida que escribía Mokuba, que pensaba adornar con fotos de la velada … fotos que acababa de borrar con un clic Seto…  
**

**TT pobrecito Mokuba… pero el muy bien podía dibujar….O….**

**Mokuba insistió tanto a Seto en que se quería quedar aunque fuera por unos 20 minutos más que el CEO arto se lo permitió, pero dejó a tres guardaespaldas con él, con el respectivo vehículo de los trabajadores, léase, mastodontes bien leales y bien pagados…  
Finalmente Kaiba se subió a su limosina y emprendió su regreso a casa, léase, enorme mansión con servidumbre bien leal y bien bien pagada…**

**Mokuba se acercó hacia el grupo de Yugi para comprar turnos para el puesto revelación de la feria… feria que vale mencionar (aunque quizás no les interesa) que fue organizada por Yugi y Yami, a modo de favor para el abuelo de Yugi que es socio de aquel orfanato para cual va en beneficencia la dichosa feria…  
**

**Y así nuestro querido Mokuba se entretuvo junto a sus guardaespaldas (él a diferencia de su hermano se aprendía los nombres de aquellos hombres y les trataba muy bien) arrojando al agua a primero: Yugi que fue disfrazado de conejo sin cola, la cola la usaron en el traje improvisado de gato de Joey, pero aquel disfraz de conejo era completamente peludo, por lo que Yugi solamente estuvo 10 minutos ya que a la tercera caída no le era posible emerger de las aguas y un muy asustado Yami tuvo que apurarse a socorrerlo para luego probar de su medicina, teniendo al rubio de Joey por largos 10 minutos botándolo al estanque, mientras movía graciosamente la cola de gato de sus pantalones de cuero, ya que esas eran las únicas ropas secas que pudo obtener, y para no estropear el disfraz llevaba también puesto el cintillo con las orejas peludas, omitiendo claro por comodidad, la naricita y la pintura… luego la víctima del estanque (un Yami casi morado por el frío que a esas horas ya era para tomar en cuenta)fue reemplazada por Tea, quien tuvo a Duke misteriosamente botándola una y otra vez al estanque, finalmente antes de cerrar el puesto, Mai volvió a tomar ubicación atrayendo casi tanto público como Joey pero evidentemente del género opuesto.., no de Joey mal pensados, si no de Mai… (recuerden que el fic es yaoi no yuri )**

**Y así la feria de beneficencia para el orfanato "angelitos de Dios" que según Joey de angelitos la mayoría, omitiendo a los bebes, no tenían nada porque aprovecharon cada momento para llenarlo de pasteles y apoyar a Kaiba mientras lo ahogaba… bueno finalmente la feria llegó a su final… a las 22:00 hrs cerró sus puertas, y todos comenzaron a sacar cuentas que resultaron ser favorables…**

**Mokuba llegó a la mansión a las 22:30 hrs, estaba contento, de verdad se había entretenido y lo único un tanto triste fue que su hermano se marchara antes, pero habían conversado bastante y compartido igualmente bastante, aunque si bien no de la manera mas sana, ya que de seguro Joey iba a tomar un fuerte resfriado, había valido la pena el casi ahogar al rubio... rubio que le tenía un tanto preocupado después de su súbita desaparición antes del cierre de la feria, aunque le entendía perfectamente, en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo… aunque también resultaba gracioso pensar en que Joey se paseaba por la ciudad vestido con el traje de gato que incluía la larga y peluda cola… en fin, pobre del rubio….**

**Mokuba finalmente en el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación optó por pasar por el despacho de su hermano para obligarle a cenar juntos… pero cuando entró a lo que era el gran espacio personal de trabajo del CEO, se encontró con que no había nadie..U?... quizás Seto estaba en su cuarto… y emprendió camino a su cuarto, encontrándose en el pasillo a su hermano, quien sorprendentemente vestía una bata azul de baño, llevaba el cabello húmedo y un frasquito de pastillas que no logró reconocer para que eran, en la mano.  
**

**- Seto? Llamó un tanto incrédulo a su hermano, quien por la hora debería estar trabajando no paseándose con el cabello húmedo y una simple bata, que no dejaba nada al descubierto, pero era descolocante… mmm un párrafo más para "Las cosas increíbles que pasan en la familia Kaiba"… claro! a falta de ser secuestrado, de que a su hermano le de por hacer estallar islas, o aparezcan ex faraones hablando de salvar el mundo, esto era muy importante…UU  
**

**- Mokuba!  
**

**Y Mokuba enarcó una ceja en un gesto todo digno de un Seto Kaiba…. Su hermano se había sorprendido  
- sí, yo…  
- hermano  
- hermano…. Respondió Mokuba  
- he…  
- Seto parecemos dos idiotas hablando con cosas obvias…  
- es verdad  
- claro, porque es tonto que yo te preguntes si eres tu y tu me respondas como preguntándome si soy yo  
- entendí hermanito  
- es que es extraño para colmo vamos  
- ya entendí!  
- Lo siento, jajajaja me dejé llevar por las palabras….pero ahora si estoy seguro que eres tu y no el otro ser que duerme encerrado en tu alma dispuesto a aparecer un día para asesinar a Yami y conquistar el mundo?  
**

**- Mo-ku-ba… habló lentamente Seto sintiendo que comenzaba a perder la paciencia…  
- Solo una cosa más hermano  
- Hm  
- Puedo ser el segundo al mando cuando conquistes el mundo?  
- Mmmm no!  
- Pero Seto!  
- Definitivamente tu amistad con ese ex faraón y todo su grupito han terminado por hacerte perder la inteligencia que pensé tenías  
- No, claro que no, esto se llama imaginación  
**

**- .. Seto simplemente volteó, su hermano estaba en su faceta, "fastidiemos a Seto Kaiba hasta hacerle gritar!"  
- como quieras…  
- ya que estas aquí vamos a comer juntos  
- no  
- hermano!  
- Uuuuuu está bien, pero déjame vestirme  
- Oka, te esperó en el comedor…  
- Hm  
**

**Kaiba bajó al comedor en menos de 10 minutos y cenó lentamente como si nada, sin ningún tipo de reproche por la tarde que vivieron, al parecer su hermano se había entretenido tanto como él… finalmente sin más el mayor de los Kaiba se levantó diciendo que era hora que se fueran a dormir…  
**

**- está bien, estoy cansado, pero no gustas ver una película… la mirada fría de Seto le dejó claro a Mokuba que ya estaba abusando…  
- jajaja no, claro…. Hem Seto- agregó el menor de los Kaiba- gracias por acompañarme, la pasé muy bien  
- mh  
- aaa pero te cuento  
- no Mokuba  
- por favor!  
- No  
- Está bien pero  
- Me duele la cabeza  
- Aaa entonces a dormir …  
**

**Ya subían las escaleras para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando antes de que Seto entrara a su cuarto, Mokuba volvió a hablar:  
**

**- tomaste algo para el dolor?  
- y Kaiba simplemente soltó la respuesta: no… y entró al cuarto…**

**Mokuba suspiró, su hermano y su manía de no tomar nada cuando se sentía mal, claro:  
**

**- El gran Seto Kaiba nunca se enferma y no necesita de ningún tipo de remedio… habló para sí Mokuba con un intento de imitación de la voz del CEO, para luego soltar una risilla…  
**

**Y Seto finalmente observó su cama, más específicamente la figura que yacía en ella… y demasiado concentrado en aquella imagen olvidó ponerle el seguro a la puerta, pero eso ahora no tenía ninguna importancia… caminó lento, viendo como las sábanas azules cubrían hasta un poco debajo de la cintura la piel un tanto tostada que pertenecía a aquella figura que respiraba despacio… un suave y tranquilo respirar… sonrió suave… y se sentó junto a aquella figura… recordó las medicinas que había salido a buscar para su cachorro empapado que ahora yacía en el mundo de los sueños recostado nada más ni nada menos que en su cama… de seguro su hermano le dedicaría mucho más que una página en "Las cosas increíbles que pasan en la familia Kaiba"… que! Creían que no sabía de las excentricidades de su hermanito? Ja! Hablaban de él poor favor, él! Bueno en fin, pensó Kaiba, ya me cansé de jugar al paciente… así que con nada de delicadeza posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros desnudos del cachorro dormido y lo zarandeó para despertarle.**

**- vamos Duke, déjame dormir… Kaiba no notó la sonrisita cínica en el rostro de quien en ningún momento estuvo dormido… pero… como presagiara Yami, Joey nunca iba aprender a mantener su boquita cerrada…  
**

**- AHHH! Broma broma! Chillaba de pie fuera de la cama Joey acariciando su lastimado brazo derecho que fue cruelmente peñiscado por un, en estos momentos, muy furioso Kaiba, que solamente se tranquilizó cuando apreció la figura del rubio completamente desnudo frente a él…  
**

**- más te vale que fuera broma, perro  
- snif snif… que genio!  
- ven  
- no! Joey hizo un puchero y comenzó a buscar por el piso su ropa, vale mencionar el pantalón de cuero con cola de gato, la polera negra ajustada y claro, las peludas orejas….  
Pero de un jalón se encontró nuevamente en la cama… otro jalón y ya estaba de espaldas sobre las suaves sábanas, mientras Seto Kaiba posicionado sobre él atacaba su cuello…  
Clic… fue el sonido de la puerta al abrirse  
-SETO!  
**

**Kaiba demoró un tanto en reaccionar, estaba bastante concentrado en el cuello de cierta persona y solamente cuando su hermano por segunda vez dijo su nombre y Joey se escapó de sus brazos, reaccionó  
**

**- SETO!  
- MOKUBA!  
- ……………  
- …………….  
- JajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
- OO Kaiba lo miró extrañado, mientras Mokuba no paraba de reír…  
- Jajajajaja, no decía yo que te hacías el de hielo jajajajajaja  
- Hermano  
- Jajajajajaja, y tu! Apuntó a Joey que se encontraba en el piso cubriendo sus partes intimas con la ropa de cama que logró coger: todos están preocupado por ti! Jajajajaja  
- Mokuba, basta o creeré que entraste en shock!  
- Hem, lo siento jajajaja, hem de verdad, lo siento, pero cuando a mí me de por traer a mis amantes a la casa, espero que tengas le decencia de no prohibírmelo  
- MOKUBA! Trae a cualquier idiota a esta casa y lo castro si es hombre o la castro si es mujer!…  
- O será mujer para mantener nuestra descendencia y no corra tanto peligro, ya que: "La castro" suena extraño O en fin, no metan tanto ruido que quiero dormir…a Joey llama a Yugi está muy preocupado buenas noches jajajajaja…**

**Y el menor de los hermanos Kaiba salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si…  
Seto se levantó rápido para colocarle el seguro a la dicha puerta  
**

**- creo que se ha vuelto loco… habló finalmente el CEO, observando a un Joey completamente sonrojado, aun en el piso y cubriendo sus parte íntimas con la ropa de la cama, cama que estaba hecha un desastre  
**

**- lo concientes mucho… habló seriamente Joey a Kaiba…  
**

**- quizá… acotó como ultimo comentario el CEO para acercarse a la cama, arreglarla en unos segundos y luego mirarla críticamente, algo le faltaba… ah! Verdad! Se agachó, tomó en vilo a Joey y lo arrojó de espaldas en la cama, sip aquello era lo que le faltaba…  
- Kaiba!  
- Cállate…  
**

**Y Seto Kaiba retomó su trabajo en el cuello de Joey… bien bien, quizás les gustaría saber como llegaron a aquella extraña situación… bueno, Kaiba mientras besaba el cuello de Joey comenzó a recordar…  
**

**- ha!  
**

**Ups, Seto mordió muy fuerte, pero lo recompensó al momento… en fin, es verdad que Kaiba abandonó la dichosa feria, como también es verdad que Joey lo hizo de improvisto, vistiendo de gato y sin decirle nada a nadie, pero, no fue necesario, ya que, su hermana y el novio de esta le acompañaban cuando Joey vio lo que le hizo dejar la feria sin decir nada mas que un : " TE ODIO" y otro "BRUJA" vale mencionar que controló su boca por la presencia de su hermana, quien no se controló y dejó caer sobre los presentes la serie de insultos que su hermano quiso recitar… En fin Tristan y Serenity se encargaron de contar lo sucedido, mientras que Joey abandonaba la feria corriendo…  
**

**Y Kaiba se encontraba pasando nuevamente por las afueras de la feria, en su limosina, había decidido pasar a su oficina en Kaiba CORP, y a su regreso, pretendía ir en busca de Mokuba que ya llevaba más de 20 minutos en aquella tonta feria, pero sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas cuando un hombre gato rubio pasó corriendo por frente de su limosina, haciendo al chofer frenar rápidamente, provocando que el gran Ceo quedara casi estampado en el vidrio del asiento posterior que separaba el asiento del chofer del asiento del pasajero…… Seto abrió violento la puerta de la limosina, para bajar de dos zancadas a encarar al idiota que provocó eso, su chofer ya estaba abajo señalando con ambas manos al culpable de que frenara de esa forma…  
**

**- el fue señor Kaiba!  
**

**Seto miró al señalado que se encontraba respirando entrecortado en la cera del frente a donde estaba estacionada la limosina… se veía visiblemente afectado, tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo todo despeinado, aunque las orejas de gato seguían inmovibles en su cabeza y la cola, se encontraba muy levantada, dando la impresión de un gato asustado y erizado, listo para saltar y atacar si era necesario…  
**

**Seto ante la vista simplemente levantó una ceja, para luego hacer uso de todas sus características y reaccionar de la más obvia manera, aquello lo diría seguramente Mokuba cuando se enterara de los percances que llevaron a Joey a la cama de Seto Kaiba.  
**

**- ERES UN PERRO IDIOTA! COMO SE TE OCURRE ATRAVESARTE ASÍ! QUE QUIERES QUE ME ACUSÉ LA PROTECTORA DE ANIMALES POR ARROLLAR A PERROS DISFRAZADOS DE GATOS FAMÉLICOS!  
- CÁLLATE!  
**

**Y Joey hizo algo increíble en esos momentos para el CEO, simplemente… rompió a llorar… descolocando completamente a Kaiba y también al chofer de este…  
**

**Kaiba suspiró, estaban a una cuadra de la entrada a la famosa feria esa… atravesó la calle, caminando hacia el cachorro que lloraba desconsoladamente con la cabeza gacha… lo tomó de uno de sus brazos y a tirones lo metió dentro de la limosina, diciéndole al chofer que siguiera su camino… subió el vidrio que lo desconectaba de su chofer… y se concentró en la figura del rubio que sentado frente a él, ya no lloraba pero si, sollozaba…  
**

**Y pasaron largos cinco minutos antes que Joey mirara a los ojos al CEO, quien se había entretenido mirando la cola (la del traje de gato) que se mecía como la de un gatito molesto…  
**

**- lo siento… dijo finalmente el rubio, para secarse brusco las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro y hacer un puchero, y luego agregar un:  
**

**- ES TODO TU MALDITA CULPA!  
**

**E intentar infructuosamente abrir la puerta de su lado de la limosina para poder bajar… El CEO le miraba con una ceja levantada.. su culpa?... pero vale mencionar que hablamos de Seto Kaiba, por lo que tardó simplemente 7 segundos en entender la acusación de Joey, y 2 más en replicar en su defensa:  
**

**- yo no tengo la culpa de que te tires a los brazos del primer idiota que ves si te rechazo!  
**

**Y ahí estaba, la discusión que habían estado evitando toda la jornada… uno tratando de ahogar al otro y el segundo jugando a provocarlo fingiendo venganza por los intentos de ahogarle… o creían que el arrojarse sobre Kaiba era una inocente manera de vengarse del CEO, por parte de Joey? Jajaja, no, no lo era…  
**

**Y Seto abandonando los recuerdos, suspiró… mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Joey mientras entraba despacio y por segunda vez en el día, en aquel cuerpo elástico y delgado… haciendo al dueño de aquel cuerpo soltar un largo gruñido mitad dolor, mitad satisfacción… bueno la cabeza de Seto Kaiba no estaba en estos momentos muy clara para que siguiera recordando, así que se decidió por aumentar el ritmo y una vez acabada la sesión seguir con sus recuerdos…  
**

**Joey envolvió la cintura de Seto con ambas piernas, de la misma forma en que lo hiciera en la feria, mientras el CEO aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo al Rubio gemir cada vez más fuerte…  
**

**Finalmente ambos se quedaron quietos en la cama, respirando con dificultad, y mientras Kaiba se disponía a recuperar fuerzas para volver a empezar, retomó sus recientes recuerdos…  
**

**Ante la imposibilidad de abandonar la limusina, el rubio optó por mirar molesto a Kaiba, cruzarse de piernas y cruzarse de brazos  
**

**- tu tienes la culpa… le dijo, arrastrando cada palabra…  
- en fin- respondió el CEO, cruzado de piernas- en cierto modo si  
- OO y Joey lo miró con los ojos lo más abierto que le fue posible  
- QUE! Gritó finalmente el rubio, haciendo a Kaiba resoplar molesto  
- Pero, explícate, como diantre terminaste enredado con ese idiota, y yo explicaré lo que acabo de responder… Joey asintió efusivo con la cabeza, para, olvidando las lágrimas, disponerse a relatar a su siempre escurridizo amante, lo sucedido esos dos años…  
**

**Y Joey le contó a Seto que luego de haber sido rechazado cruelmente por Kaiba, lo cual según Kaiba no fue cruel, decir un simple no y dar la espalda no era cruel, pero para un rubio enamorado que se pasó en vela casi 4 meses intentando entender y aceptar sus sentimientos por un ogro como Kaiba , aquello fue muy cruel… bueno luego de su fallido intento de acercamiento al CEO, alguien que fue rechazado igualmente, pero por la hermana de Joey, volcó todo su interés en este…le citó una tarde, a tres días del rechazo del CEO, en unas aulas vacías del instituto… y el rubio pensando que quizás era otro el autor de la notita que encontró en la tapa de su cuaderno, se encaminó confiado a aquella cita…  
**

**Pero no fue así… se encontró con Duke, que luego de decirle que le quería y que deseaba que entablaran una relación, simple y llanamente le besó… y en ese momento fue donde Kaiba hizo su aparición, llegando en el preciso instante de iniciado el beso, haciendo a Joey reaccionar y deshacer aquel contacto… Kaiba no se lo dijo a Joey, pero le había seguido al verle alejarse de sus amigos, necesitaba hablar con él, para… bueno para cambiar la respuesta dada hace tres días a tras, no era que Joey le hubiese confesado amor eterno o algo así, claro que no… le dijo que le atraía, que sentía que entre ambos había una gran tensión y deseaba y necesitaba entablar algo con él… en fin, los planes del CEO se vieron intervenidos… y Joey dejó la preparatoria corriendo veloz…  
**

**De aquello ya habían pasado más de dos años… las semanas posteriores a aquel acontecimiento ninguno de los tres había dicho palabra alguna al respecto ni cambiado su usual comportamiento para extrañeza de algún espectador… siguieron tratándose del mismo modo… Duke llorando el desamor de Serenity, Kaiba insultando y respondiendo a los insultos de Joey y este siendo como siempre era… pero, la historia que no conocía Kaiba y que hubiese conocido antes si pusiera atención a las conversaciones de su hermano, léase monólogos, era lo que sucedió después…  
**

**Finalizada la preparatoria Duke volvió a la carga, comenzó a ser más insistente con Joey, quien junto a Tristan decidieron trabajar por un año antes de entrar a estudiar algo… ambos necesitaban el dinero… y así, con un Joey que recibía cada día ramos de flores y cajas de bombones, se fueron a trabajar a un crucero como camareros…  
**

**Estuvieron 4 largos meses ahí, hasta que Duke abordó como pasajero y Joey fue despedido por arrojarlo en pleno mediterráneo fuera del barco… Seto sonrió ante aquel pensamiento como lo hizo cuando Joey se lo comentó….  
**

**Pero el estrambótico al parecer encontró en todo aquello más interés y volvió al ataque…  
6 meses después Joey amaneció en la cama de Duke, sin saber como ni cuando…pero con ningún tipo de dolor en su cuerpo que le diera la certeza que algo había pasado, pero alguien en aquella cama si tenía la certeza y el dolor…  
**

**- O era el activo en la relación… le confesó Joey a Kaiba haciendo a este agrandar su sonrisa, que Joey no supo como interpretar…  
**

**Bueno… Joey, había entablado una relación con Duke que duraba ciertos intervalos… sip, porque a los dos meses de estar juntos, lo encontró con otra en la cama que ambos compartían en el departamento de Deblin donde vivían juntos…cuyas llaves había intentado entregarle Duke nuevamente a Joey en la feria, provocando que esté le enterrara el codo en el estómago…bueno por ese primer engaño terminaron y Joey consiguió un nuevo lugar donde vivir… luego de 3 meses y de los incesantes ruegos por parte del infiel novio, habían vuelto, para terminar nuevamente, aquella misma tarde, cuando le encontrara besándose con su "amiga" Tea en el improvisado camarín de la dichosa feria… Joey resopló molesto unos mechones de cabello que le cubrieron los ojos para mirar a Kaiba que mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro…**

**  
- eres un idiota… le había respondido el CEO, para luego sentarse junto a él y sin ningún tipo más de reproche hacer su parte del trato…  
- fue mi culpa por dejarte ir… pero el beso que presencié, me desanimó en comunicarte mi cambio de planes… y en un dos por tres el CEO lo había tomado de la cintura y de un jirón sentado en su regazo…Joey apoyó su frente sobre la frente del CEO  
- mentiroso… susurró el rubio… lo dices para aprovecharte de mi situación, estoy triste y con el corazón roto expuesto a lo que cualquier millonario egocéntrico desee hacer conmigo… y contrario a las palabras y la expresión inocente de Joey, se apretó más contra el regazo de Kaiba.. haciendo al aludido gruñir…  
- has estado haciendo esto toda la jornada… cachorro  
- miau  
- jajajaja…**

**  
Bueno luego de eso ya no hubo más palabras…. Solamente comprometedoras caricias que terminaron cuando las manos de Kaiba, ya dentro del pantalón de cuero, fueron más atrevidas…  
**

**-no! Había sido la clara respuesta del rubio antes de salirse sobre el CEO y sentarse frente a él…  
**

**La limosina había tomado el camino más largo por orden de Seto que en un momento que había desocupado su boca, comunicó al chofer…  
**

**Los ojos del rubio se empañaron… y Kaiba le miró extrañado  
**

**- no quiero  
- por qué?  
- Porque no es adecuado… cuando acabe, te olvidarás de mí y cada cual seguirá como si nada hubiese pasado, yo dolido en todo el sentido de dolido (tanto físico como emocional) buscaré a Duke y tú seguirás trabajando como si nada… Yugi se burlará de mi cuando sepa que no fui activo y Yami insistirá en hacer un trío y Yugi lo golpeará y Bakura intentará consolar a Yugi, ganándose un golpe de parte de Yami mientras que mi hermana insistirá en que asista a un sicólogo y Tristan la apoyará, entre ambos me llevarán a la fuerza y la sicóloga resultará ser una mujer muy atractiva pero casada, con la cual tendré un romance, su esposo celoso me perseguirá y terminaré muerto en una tragedia pasional y todo será tu culpa!  
**

**En ese momento Kaiba había barajado dos opciones: ponerse a reír ante tanta estupidez o bien usar el cinturón de su pantalón para amarrar las manos del idiota cachorro ese y hacerle lo que le se viniera en gana y allá él si moría o no en un crimen pasional… pero Kaiba terminó por mirarle serio  
**

**- tanto te afectó que te rechazará?  
- No puede ser que esté así por la infidelidad de mi novio y mi amiga?  
- No, ellos no valen la pena, sé que el problema fui yo  
- Claro que no  
- Si  
- Que no!  
- Si  
- Noooooo!  
**

**Estuvieron por largos cinco minutos discutiendo quien era el responsable de los desvaríos del rubio hasta que Kaiba arto lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó nuevamente sobre él…  
**

**- prometo no dejar que te lleven a un psicólogo, le susurró en el oído mientras le besaba el cuello…. Y el rubio se estremeció ante el contacto… pero de todas maneras se dejó escuchar:  
**

**- prométeme mejor que no me desecharás cuando acabe…  
- sí…  
**

**Y sip, aquello fue lo que respondió el gran Seto Kaiba comprobando que… tras la elegante ropa y la fría coraza… habían algo se sentimientos….  
**

**Ya no fue necesaria más charla extraña… los besos y las caricias se dejaron caer en ambos cuerpos….  
**

**Le tomó de las caderas mientras le besaba el cuello y el rubio le quitaba el abrigo… de un movimiento el rubio se encontró expuesto de la cintura hacia abajo, pero con los pantalones de cuero enganchados en una de sus piernas, mientras su compañero, tenía la camisa completamente abierta, el cierre del pantalón completamente abajo y su cinturón en el piso…  
**

**Hubo otro beso y de pronto… Joey se sintió invadir… pero no pudo ni quiso resistirse… sería solamente una vez, estaría solamente una vez con él y lo que pasara no importaría… y Kaiba vio con cierto apremio en el pecho, la resignación en los ojos del rubio de ser solamente una aventura sin importancia…. Pero el deseo había sido más fuerte y Seto supo con claridad que no habría palabras para hacer cambiar de pensar al rubio, más cuando ni él estaba seguro que significaba todo aquello… Y entró completamente en aquel estrecho cuerpo, preguntándose en un último vago y coherente pensamiento si la previa preparación había sido suficiente…un gruñido fue la respuesta para el CEO que se quedó quieto esperando algún tipo de señal de que podía continuar…  
**

**Un minuto después era el rubio quien había comenzado los movimientos…  
**

**Y el interior del cachorro era suave, estrecho y cálido, contrastando a lo helado de su piel, que aun estaba así producto de los chapuzones en el estanque del puesto de feria… Seto aumentó el ritmo ya completamente enajenado a pensamientos coherentes… Joey enterraba sus dedos en los hombros embestidos de ropa del CEO, mientras aceleraba sus propios movimientos…  
**

**Los labios de buscaron mutuamente… las lenguas se encontraron en un baile violento y ansioso, mientras encontraban el ritmo necesario para satisfacerse mutuamente… rápido, duro, profundo, húmedo… necesitado…  
**

**Acabaron al unísono, con un rugido mutuo que empezó y murió en la boca del otro…  
**

**Cuando las respiraciones estuvieron controladas… Joey estaba aun sobre el CEO apoyada su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Kaiba que tenía todas las ropas desarregladas, pero que le daban mejor aspecto que el cuerpo completamente desnudo del rubio…  
**

**Ambos se vistieron sin decir palabra alguna, la limosina ya había acabado su viaje y se encontraba en la mansión Kaiba, el chofer muy inteligentemente no había dicho palabra alguna y ya se encontraba en el despacho de los empleados tomando un café…  
**

**Cuando Joey estuvo completamente vestido, Seto abrió la puerta de la limosina y salió de esta, dejando la puerta abierta …. Joey salió y antes que pudiese preguntar o decir algo, se había encontrado siendo llevado de la mano por Kaiba al interior de la mansión… y prácticamente le cargaron escalera arriba, no recordaba haber subido por si mismo los escalones, apenas recordaba que en un momento estuvo sobre el chorro de agua caliente con Seto Kaiba junto a él… sip, Seto decidió que el cachorro había sido bueno así que merecía un baño de agua caliente… y así fue como después del casto baño, porque no pasó nada más que agua jabón y más agua… Joey se encontró recostado sobre la gran y costosa cama del CEO, mientras este salía del cuarto en busca de alguna medicina para evitar un posible futuro resfrío en el cachorro, después de los chapuzones dados….  
**

**Y ahora luego de volver a estar tan juntos… Kaiba abandonaba sus recuerdos de los pasados hechos para mirar a Joey fijamente y dejarse escuchar…  
**

**- intentémoslo  
**

**- sí  
**

**Kaiba sonrió… para voltearse en la cama quedado nuevamente sobre Joey, sentarse sobre sus caderas, tomar las olvidadas pastillitas, más un vaso junto a un jarro de agua, llenar el vaso de esta y ofrecérselo al rubio… quien con asombro en la mirada aceptó las pastillas, el vaso e incorporándose un poco se tomó las pequeñas pastillas rosas…  
**

**La noche aun era joven….**

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **

**El sol alumbraba imponente en el cielo despejado y azulado que adornaba la ciudad… la enorme y lujosa limosina viajaba a media velocidad por las concurridas calles…**

**  
- ah!**

**  
Un gemido se dejó escuchar, que gracias al sonido del tráfico no fue tomado en cuenta por ningún espectador cercano de aquel imponente vehículo…  
**

**Un gemido más, y unas manos con aprehensión se aferraron al respaldo del asiento, apretando con fuerza mientras otro gemido se dejaba nuevamente oír…  
**

**Seto tomó con ambas manos aquella cintura para empujar nuevamente con sus caderas haciendo el movimiento más certero y profundo…  
**

**El rubio soltó el asiento para aferrarse a los hombros del CEO y arquearse hacia tras en una reacción inconsciente ante la ya conocida invasión…  
**

**Y juntos aceleraron el ritmo, mientras el rubio apoyaba sus rodillas sobre el asiento, cada una a un costado de las piernas del CEO, para impulsarse aun más haciendo ahora al castaño gemir…  
**

**Estaban ambos a medio vestir, la limusina ya había llegado a su destino y ante el comunicado de aquello por parte del chofer, Kaiba gruñó en respuesta haciendo que su habituado chofer a ese tipo de situaciones, emprendiera un nuevo viaje… bueno le pagaban bien, no iba a perder un trabajo así por meterse donde no le llamaban…**

**Finalmente Joey descansaba con las ropas desarregladas sobre uno de los asientos amplios de aquella lujosa limosina, mientras el CEO bajaba el vidrio de la ventana a su costado para recibir un poco de aire fresco…vale mencionara que tenía el rostro arrebolado tanto como el mismo Joey… ya estaban a cuadras de aquel lugar… ahora habían sido dos personas las responsables que él cambiara una tarde de sábado de trabajo por una visita a ese estúpido lugar…**

**Habían pasado 4 meses desde la primera versión de la feria aquella y ahora, en la segunda versión, Seto Kaiba nuevamente se encontraba asistiendo…**

**Joey bajó de la limusina una vez que tuvo sus ropas completamente en su lugar, y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se encaminó junto a Kaiba a la entrada de aquel lugar… **

**Mokuba ya los esperaba junto a sus guardaespaldas…**

**Yugi y Yami fueron los primeros en recibirles, haciendo a Yami mirar sorprendido que el CEO y Joey estuvieran uno al lado del otro, agregando a esto la sonrisa pícara de Mokuba, el sonrojo del rubio y la serie de desapariciones que en esos cuatro meses había tenido el rubio sin explicar ninguna de ellas… a veces desaparecía por semanas, si bien asistía a su trabajo y a sus estudios, no llamaba a nadie ni se juntaba con nadie, y claro, he ahí la razón!  
**

**- que hacías bajando de la limusina de Kaiba!  
**

**Y Tristan sin ningún tipo de tacto, se había acercado al grupo soltando su gran duda que confirmó las sospechas de Yami  
**

**- buaaaaaaaaaa! Nos has cambiado por este! Joey mal agradecido, sabías perfectamente que en la cama que comparto con Yugi hay un lugar para ti!**

**Tristan se puso morado… Yugi borró su sonrisa, Joey experimentó toda la gama de rojos existentes, mientras Kaiba hizo uso de todo su autocontrol… pero no fue necesario… Yugi de un certero golpe dejó al ex faraón enterrado de cabeza en el suelo… O…  
**

**Clic!  
**

**Mokuba sacó la primera foto de la tarde **

**Al final de la jornada Joey no había participado en ninguno de los puestos… Mai y Tea fueron quienes se encargaron de los chapuzones en el puesto del gato mojado, vale mencionar que Joey ya no estaba enfadado con Tea y que ni siquiera estaba molesto o dolido con Duke… puede decirse que las lágrimas que Kaiba presenciara una tarde como esa hace cuatro meses atrás fueron lágrimas de despecho, no de un corazón roto… aunque Duke no se había salvado de una conversación con el CEO, que se redujo a un empujón, un derechazo y un golpe en el estómago por parte de Kaiba más un: aléjate de él o eres historia… siempre tan comunicativo y civilizado Seto Kaiba…**

**Mokuba miraba a su hermano que esperaba a unos metros que el rubio se despidiera de sus amigos, Duke no había asistido con razones más que justificadas… el menor de los Kaiba sonrió, su hermano le había dicho que eso no era nada serio, que no se metiera, ni preguntara nada… pero el rubio ya prácticamente vivía en el mansión y ambos no podían ocultar que lo que tenían era mucho más que una aventura… sonrió, sacando la ultima foto de la noche, donde se veía a un Yami nuevamente enterrado en el suelo de cabeza... al parecer eran dos los que no sabían cuando mantener la boca cerrada…**

**Y ya en la limusina volvían a la mansión, pasarían a dejar al rubio, quien pensativo miraba por la ventana a su costado… bueno la diversión había durado demasiado, pero ya era hora de acabarla, más cuando sabía que cada segundo era vital, porque en cada uno de ellos, aquello dejaba de ser simple y placentero sexo…**

**Kaiba despidió la limusina, para caminar junto al rubio al apartamento de este, era pequeño pero con lo necesario para la comodidad de ambos… Kaiba resultó no ser tan exigente…  
**

**Y una vez adentro Joey hizo algo que extrañó enormemente al CEO, simplemente se negó a continuar con las caricias que el castaño se apresuró a comenzar a penas cerraron la puerta… le miró a los ojos y habló:  
**

**- fue divertido, pero ya se ha terminado  
**

**Y Kaiba sonrió, recordando aquella resignación que viera en los ojos del rubio la primera vez que estuvieron juntos…  
- entiendo  
- vete  
- no  
- Kaiba entiende que… el CEO acalló los reproches con un beso… para abrazar con ternura el delgado cuerpo del rubio y susurrarle al oído… dos palabras que hicieron desaparecer aquella resignación de los ojos de color miel…  
**

**- tonto… respondió finalmente el rubio, separándose del abrazo del CEO solamente un poco, para apoyar su frente contra el pecho de su compañero, ahora amante, ahora pareja…  
**

**- yo también… Seto… finalizó Joey, para abrazarse al amplio cuello de Kaiba y dejarse llevar hacia el dormitorio…  
**

**- prometo no dejar que te lleven a ningún psicólogo, ni que ningún esposo celoso te haga daño… Joey rió, Seto aun recordaba sus desvaríos...  
**

**- gracias  
**

**- de nada….  
**

**Un beso… y la luna fue testigo de la nueva entrega… el traje de gato lucía campante colgado en la pared… mientras en el piso la ropa de ambos amantes servía de alfombra…  
Y sin cebollas ni frijoles… esta historia ha llegado a su fin O….**

**FIN**

**NA: he hecho un fic de YU-GI-OH ! Buaaaaaaaaa que emoción … sé que no es un gran fic, pero quise hacer algo un tanto divertido y liviano… espero haya sido de su agrado … hace tiempo que no escribía algo así … saludos a todos, disculpen mis locuras… cualquier comentario se agradece de antemano. **


End file.
